Study Time
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Drocell was fine with just studying but Joker had other ideas. So when he tries to get "payback" of sorts, Joker surprises him yet again (modern AU; very OOC, really just something I made up for fun)


"Study" time

by observer

(AN: I apoligize grealty for what you are about to read and also this is not at all relevant whats so ever to the characters or story line of Black Butler, just a random story I decided to write using these characters.)

" Boo?"

"..."

" Booo?"

"..."

"Drocell!"

" ...yes?"

" Finally! for a second there i thought you'd forgotten how to speak!"

" Is it wrong of me to be quiet?"

" Yes! Yes it is!"

" You do realize its easier to study when you can actually hear yourself think right? "

" F*ck studying! Im failing either way"

Drocell glanced up slightly at Joker over the edge of his book, seeing his boyfriend currently laying up side down, legs propped up on his small couch, and arms spread out on the floor dramatically. The two of them were supposed to be studing for their finals, but it seemed that over the course of the previous four and half hours, Joker had made the descision to do anything but.

" If you actually made an attempt to study instead staring mindlessly at the pictures, you wouldnt fail", he says monotonously in response, turning his attention back to his own textbook.

He hears Joker groan loudly, before a few minutes of mindless muttering and shuffling, most likely from him changing positon agian. The room goes quiet for a few while before he hears Joker start humming. For a few minutes, he pretends not to notice but to no avail he knows hes done for. It had to have been over six months ago that Joker had figured out Drocells weakness. Besides his weakness and obsession for dolls and all things wood related, singing or humming of any kind drove him mad. Wether it was just the tap of a pencil or the quiet humming of a song, if he heard it he wouldnt be able to concentrte on pretty much anything. and at the moment it seemed that what Joker was hoping for.

He carefully laid his book on his chest, his eyes narrowing as he saw Joker sitting cross legged in front of the couch, an impish grin on his face. For a long while to the two just stared at one another. One with absolutely amused gaze, and the other with a look that could freeze hell over. In the end it was Joker that finally broke their staring contest and bursted out laughing.

" Oh my god you shouldve seen your face!" , he laughed loudly.

Drocell of course just continued to glare silently, while Joker continued to enjoy himself. After a good 5 minutes of laughing, and his breathing was back to normal, Drocell had had enough time to formulate his revenge. As Joker was coming to the ends of his giggle fit , he carefully got up off the couch and quickly walked off to his room. While he was away, Joker was finally able to contain his laugter. After Drocell didnt come back for some time, Joker slowly stood up and walked after him.

" Drocell? Hey where'd you go?"

He hears a little shuffling coming from his room before, and the door opens reveaing Drocell now with Jokers weakness. Jokers eyes go wide as Drocell slowly walks down the hall toward him.

" H-Hey, look i-im sorry ok? it was just a j-joke...", he says, his face growing slightly warm.

" same goes for this, just a joke" he responds, a small smirk on his face, now standing in front of him.

He watches as Joker slowly looks from his head down to his face, blushing insanely. He smiles, slowly walking back to the living room hearing joker sputter behind him.

" Your e-even wearing t-the tail?", he manages to get out.

Drocell turns to look back at his boy friend before glancing down at teh pin on cat tail he attached to his pants, that just so happens to match the cat ear pins now in his hair. he looks back at Joker with a slighty evil smirk.

" Why of course, I do hope thats not a problem?", he says, before walking over and sitting back on the couch. Picking back up his textbook and begining to reread the assigned work. He hears Joker walk over slowly, knowing quiet well how frustrating this must be for him.

It was around the same time Joker found out about his humming/singing weakness that he himself discovered jokers weakness for cats. Specifically when that cat just happened to be his boyfriend dressed as one. It wasnt long after that wonderful discovery that Drocell decided to purchase a pair of clip on ears and a tail for occasions such as this among... other things.

While he was thinking of all this he failed to realize just how close Joker had gotten , but it was too late. Suddenly his book was roughly taken out of his hands and his body moved so that he was now on his back, none other than Joker on top of him smirking devilishly down at him. his face blushed slightly as joker leaned down quickly capturing his lips with his. he kissed back eagery, moving his hands to jokers chest. When the two broke for air Joker was still grining.

" You must really think im idiot huh?", he questioned, chuckling.

Drocell looked up at him confused, making Joker laugh more. He slowly leaned down so that there faces were only centimeters apart beofre he whispered.

" You seriously I would try the humming thing if I didnt want to see you in those?", he said glancing up at the kitty ears upon his head. Drocell felt his eyes widen in shock, and his face heat up more. Before he could say anything Joker had already taken his lips once more, using his open mouth to his advantage by slipping his tongue into his mouth. drocell closed his eyes, moving his tongue with jokers like they had so many times before. It wasnt long before the two quickly lost most of their clothing, including their boxers.

" See?", Joker said laughing quietly,moving down to kiss drocells chest, biting his nipple," so much better than studying".

" I s-supos-" he mangaed to stamer out before he let out a loud moan, as he felt Joker slowly prod a finger into his entrance. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he was slowly stretched. Joker kissing him, before adding another finger. Drocell wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, lighty biting Jokers lip, causing him to moan in pleasure. He slowly removed his fingers, moving his member into place and slowly pushing into him, both of them moaning out in bliss. Drocell wrapping his legs around Joker as he thrusts faster and faster into him. The two kissing the other sloppily, both coming close to climax. It wasnt long before Joker felt Drocell tighten around him, pushing him over the edge.

" a-ah D-Drocell!" he exclaimed as he felt him release his load, falling down next to Drocell on the couch hugging him. Drocell hugged him back, breathing heavily but letting out a small chuckle before kissing softly.

" Well you were right" he said jokingly, " much better than studying".

Joker laughed, and hugged him tighter placing a kiss on his forhead as both of them fell asleep.

later that night

"...Joker?"

"Hmm?"

" We really do need to study."

"... Damn it."

(AN: Hello! so I'm like back now I guess. I havent posted/updated anything since last year since I was having some problems tech wise among other things, and I feel really bad about that so SORRY TO EVERYONE! I'm going to try and update all stories by the end of the month hopefully so yay for that ^.^ also again apoligize for this. Its my first time trying something like this and I thought i might as well share it to get some feedback... but lets be honest this is totally awful. ^0^ Anyway please, if you do read this I would love to hear what you think or any suggetions you have! Thankyou and bye for now! -Observer)


End file.
